Here We Start!
Story Jon, Drake, April, Mary, Rotom-Dex and Typhlosion are in the main hall of the resort. They run into Nate and Constantine. Nate: There you guys are. Constantine: I thought you would have missed it. Jon: Sorry we took so long. Nate: Have you gotten all of the Z-Crystals of the Island? Jon: I still need to face the Kahuna, but I have beaten all of the trials. Mary: Do you know the rules? Constantine: It'll be three Pokemon per battle per trainer. Nate: However, the trainers can use basic stage Pokemon, 1st stage Pokemon and 2nd stage Pokemon. April: What does that mean? Drake: Means they could use anything from a Grubbin to a Vikavolt if they wanted. April: That's bad for us three. We don't have Pokemon that strong. Jon: You three come with me. There aren't any rules saying you can't use my Pokemon. Constantine: I'm using some of my brothers Pokemon. Before Jon leaves for the trading and phone machine, he sees Rosa walk past. Jon: Rosa is here too. Mary: That is understandable. Nate: Who is Rosa? Drake: A Rival of Jon's who doesn't like us very much it seems. Constantine: Ah. April: Either way, let's go quick. The four of them arrive at a phone and Jon calls home. This time his dad, Michael, answers. Michael: Ah Jon, your mum said you'd be calling in the next few days. Jon: Hey dad. How is everything? Michael: Everything is fine. The plants are doing well after your Mudbray helped us out. Jon: That's great. Hey dad, do you think you can get all me Pokemon together in the house? Michael: That is a bit risky but luckily the webcam is detachable so I can take you outside with me. Michael detaches the webcam and goes into the ranch. He then whistles and all of Jon's Pokemon run over to him. Michael uses his phone as a screen to see what Jon sees and also so Jon can see him. Jon: Hey there guys! All of Jon's Pokemon cheer. Jon: Now, I need you guys to battle with me, Drake, Mary and April in this competition. All of Jon's Pokemon nod and look ready to battle. Drake: You have so many Pokemon. Michael: He has 15 at the ranch right now. Jon: Mary, do you want to choose three first? Mary: Right. Mary looks at Jon's Pokemon carefully. Mary: Can I use the goat looking Pokemon, Noivern and the rock tree Pokemon? Jon: You can't call them that when you are battling. The goat Pokemon is Skiddo and the rock tree Pokemon is called Sudowoodo. Are you three happy to help Mary in this competition? Noivern, Skiddo and Sudowoodo nod. Michael: That's three done. Jon: Drake? Drake: I already have Herdier, and Dartrix, so I still need two more. Drake looks at the Pokemon. Drake: Pikachu and Beedrill. Beedrill and Pikachu jump and move with joy. Jon: Cool. April? April: I only have Cutiefly and Rockruff. Jon: Then choose four. April: Okay. April looks at the Pokemon. April: Can I have Quagsire, Duosion, Trevenant and Fearow? Jon: Yeah. The four mentioned Pokemon look happy. Michael: Who are you choosing Jon? Jon: Well I have some Pokemon I want to keep here and use. But I'm going to send you Jangmo-o, Popplio and Mudbray for now, but I will want to swap them out as the competition progresses. Michael: Right, and who are you taking with you? Jon: Greninja, Meganium and Talonflame. But I will swamp around so the rest of you will get a go. The Pokemon nod. After a while the trades are all done and Jon, Drake, Mary and April are back with Nate and Constantine. Jon: Here's a list of the Pokemon's attacks that dad sent as they may have learned some while training at the ranch. Constantine: All ready? April: Yeah. The screens around the room show the first round match ups. Mary: I'm first. Drake: With me after you. April: Jon and I are quite late into the schedule. Nate: Along with me and Constantine. Constantine: So we cheer for Mary first and then Drake. Jon: We'll head to the stand Mary. Remember, you have to be processing the battle and my Pokemon will help you and listen to your commands. Mary: Right. April: Good luck. Mary: Thanks. Everyone heads to the battle arena and sit down, while Mary heads to the battlefield. The referee is in the middle of the battlefield. Ryan and Malcom are in the stands too. A male, Sam, walks onto the battlefield. Referee: The three on three battle between Mary and Sam is about to begin. Substitutions are allowed. Begin. Sam: Right, let's go Meowth! Sam sends out Meowth, but it is cream coloured. Mary: It isn't an Alolan Meowth, so it is pure Normal type. Pichu, go! Mary sends out Pichu. Pichu: Pichu! Sam: Now, Night Slash! Meowth runs towards Pichu using Night Slash. Mary: Ah! Pichu use Sweet Kiss! Pichu uses Sweet Kiss but Meowth dodges it and hits Pichu with Night Slash, causing a lot of damage. Jon: That was a bad start. April: Yeah. Nate: With Meowth being that fast, does she want to stay with Pichu? Mary: Pichu, use Hidden Power! Pichu sends Hidden Power at Meowth, hitting it. Mary: Yes! Now, Thunder Shock! Pichu uses Thunder Shock towards Meowth. Sam: Meowth, dodge and use Fury Swipes! Meowth dodges and then hits Pichu with a barrage of Fury Swipes, but stops when it gets covered in yellow electricity. Mary: Huh? Drake: Meowth is Paralysed. Mary: Must be from Static. Now, Thunder Shock! Sam: Dodge! Pichu uses Thunder Shock and Meowth tries to dodge and gets fully paralysed, getting hit by Thunder Shock. Sam: Shadow Claw! Meowth runs towards Pichu using Shadow Claw. Mary: Pichu, use Protect! Pichu use Protect and deflects Shadow Claw. Mary: Sweet Kiss! Pichu uses Sweet Kiss on Meowth. Sam: No! Meowth is now confused as well as paralysed. Sam: Use Fury Swipes! Meowth uses Fury Swipes, but on itself. Mary: Thunder Shock! Pichu uses Thunder Shock and gets a direct hit on Meowth, knocking it out. Referee: Meowth is unable to battle. Sam returns Meowth and sends out Rhydon. Mary: Who is that? Sam: Hammer Arm! Rhydon uses Hammer Arm and hits Pichu, knocking him out. Referee: Pichu is unable to battle. Mary returns Pichu. Mary: You were great Pichu. Mary then sends out Skiddo. Mary (thinking): I have read the moves and memorised them. Sam: A Grass type to counter my Ground and Rock Type Rhydon? Now, Ice Beam! Rhydon uses Ice Beam towards Skiddo. Mary: Skiddo, use Seed Bomb! Skiddo uses Seed Bomb and cancels out Ice Beam. Mary: Yes, now Wild Charge! Skiddo looks concerned but remembered what Jon said and uses Wild Charge towards Rhydon, hitting it but causing no damage. Sam: Rock Blast! Rhydon uses Rock Blast and sends Skiddo back to Mary. Jon: So Skiddo learned Wild Charge then. Nate: But something tells me Mary does know much about type match ups. Drake: No, that would have been good to mention to her before she started battling. Constantine: That might have been a good idea. Mary: So Wild Charge did nothing. Use Zen Headbutt! Skiddo runs towards Rhydon. Sam: Ice Beam! Rhydon uses Ice Beam but Skiddo dodges and keeps running. Sam: Iron Tail! Rhydon uses Iron Tail and the two moves collide, causing and explosion which leads to Skiddo fainting. Referee: Skiddo is unable to battle. Mary returns Skiddo. Mary: I'm sorry. Mary sends out Vulpix. Mary: Now let's go! Sam: This will be easy. Hammer Arm! Mary: Ice Shard! Vulpix uses Ice Shard before Rhydon can use Hammer Arm is knocked out. Referee: Rhydon is unable to battle. Jon: Guess Skiddo done more damage than we thought. Constantine: Seems so. Sam returns Rhydon and then sends out Butterfree. Sam: Quiver Dance. Butterfree uses Quiver Dance and raises the Butterfree's special stats and speed a bit. Mary: Uh oh. Sam: Psybeam! Mary: Dodge! Butterfree uses Psybeam and hits Vulpix. April: I'm not sure Vulpix can take another hit like that. Jon: Neither do I. Constantine: Your very supportive aren't you. Mary: Now, Powder Snow! Vulpix uses Powder Snow but Butterfree dodges. Mary: Get in close. Sam: Want to lose the match already. Shadow Ball! Vulpix runs towards Butterfree and Butterfree uses Shadow Ball, but Vulpix dodges. Mary: Attract! Vulpix is close and uses Attract, completely infatuating Butterfree. Sam: No! Mary: Ice Shard! Vulpix uses Ice Shard and the move hits Butterfree. Sam: Gust! However Butterfree doesn't attack. Mary: Powder Snow! Vulpix uses Powder Snow and knocks out Butterfree. Referee: Butterfree is unable to battle, Vulpix wins. Mary progresses onto the next round. Drake: That was close. Jon: Yeah. You're next. Drake: Right. Drake runs down to the battlefield and Mary returns Vulpix and heads up to the stands. Mary: I done well, didn't I? Jon: You did. Nate: Apart from using an Electric type move on a Rhydon. April: You done well Mary. Sam has left the battlefield and Nile enters. Referee: Same rules apply, begin! Nile: Brionne! Nile sends out Brionne. Drake: Dartrix! Drake sends out Dartrix. Nile: Bubble Beam! Brionne uses Bubble Beam towards Dartrix. Drake: Leafage! Dartrix uses Leafage and cancels out Bubble Beam. Drake: Tackle! Dartrix hits Brionne with Tackle. Nile: Ice Beam! Drake: Dodge and then Energy Ball! Brionne uses Ice Beam but Dartrix dodges and uses Energy Ball and hits Brionne, knocking it out. Referee: Brionne is unable to battle. Nile returns Brionne and sends out Dewpider. Jon: First Brionne, now Dewpider. Constantine: I wonder if he only uses Water types. Nile: Frost Breath! Dewpider uses Frost Breath and hits Dartrix, but not a lot of damage has been dealt. Drake: Energy Ball! Dartrix uses Energy Ball and hits Dewpider and Dewpider is knocked out. Referee: Dewpider is unable to battle. Nile returns Dewpider and then sends out Marill. Drake returns Dartrix and sends out Herdier. Nile: Aqua Tail! Drake: Wild Charge! Marill uses Aqua Tail and Herdier uses Wild Charge and the two moves collide and cause an explosion, with Herdier the only Pokemon standing. Referee: Marill is unable to battle, Herdier wins. Drake goes to the next round. A few more battles occur. Everyone is in the stands. Jon: Right, it's me against Rachel. Nate: Then I'm after. April: Then there's a few more matches before I battle. Constantine: And I have the last battle of the competition. The screen freezes. Narrator: The battle competition has begun with Mary and Drake both getting victories. Now, Jon and Nate battle after a few matches have taken place. With Jon up first against Rachel, what will be his battle choice? Major Events * The battle competition has begun * Mary and Drake progress to the next round * Jon's Skiddo is revealed to have learnt Wild Charge Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Michael Spencer Nate Spencer Rosa Jones (Cameo) Constantine Ryan McCrimmon (Cameo) Malcom Nile Sam Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * All of his Kalos and Johto Pokemon Mary * Vulpix * Pichu * Skiddo (Jon's) Drake * Dartrix * Herdier Sam * Meowth * Butterfree * Rhydon Nile * Brionne * Dewpider * Marill Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter!